


Fluorescent Adolescent

by TheRadioactiveWizard



Category: Wanted (2008), Wanted (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Brother falls for sisters boyfriend, Charles Xavier & Wesley Gibson are Twins, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles has feelings, Emilie de Ravin - Freeform, Erik needs to make up his mind, F/F, F/M, Gen, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Multi, Persephone is the Phoenix, Persephone likes twins, Sarah Michelle Gellar - Freeform, also spoilers Jean Greys mommy, handjobs, he bangs Erik and his sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRadioactiveWizard/pseuds/TheRadioactiveWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when love doesn't go quite the way you wanted it to? When you fall for the wrong person? That's exactly what happened to metal bending adolescent Erik Lehnsherr. Erik's meets fellow mutant, telepath Charles Xavier, and falls head over heels for him. Little did he know that in this quest to get Charles to feel the same way, Charles meets someone else. Erik's sister Pershephone. Persephone is a growing Telepath and Telekinetic who really likes messing shit up. </p><p>Charles helps her with her mutation and they discover something that words can not explain. And on top of everything that's going on in Erik's life, Charles' pain in the ass twin brother Wesley is trying to teach Erik something about curving bullets. Can Erik confess his feeling for Charles or will he let him and his sister live happily ever after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - The Search

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so I would appreciate feedback!

Charles' POV

I've never really thought of myself as a leader. And I certainly never thought I would become one. Never had I ever in my wildest dreams imagined that i would be running all over the world working for the CIA, searching for people with special abilities. 

Out of all the two people I had found over the past few weeks, i'd have to say that Erik is the most special. Sure Raven was able to shapeshifter into any desired form and I could read minds but there's something about metal manipulation that got the gears in my brain to turn.

I has only one priority at the moment. And that was finding a very specific and special mutant. My brother Wesley. 

Even though I haven't seen Wesley in three years that didn't mean we weren't still close. I knew his likes, his dislikes, his weird fetishes. We where connected at the hip. 

Wesley didn't leave because he wanted to. He left because he had to. 

Erik had another mutants in his mind. He didn't tell me much about her and I agreed not to read his mind without his consent. All I really knew about this mysterious Pershephone was that she was Erik's sister, and that he hadn't seen her in two years. 

"Charles you seem awfully quite." 

My head snapped up and I came out of my trance. 

Erik was sitting next to me, eating his breakfast that consisted of sausage patties and eggs.  
"You've barely touched your food." He grinned. I sighed and pushed my plate forward. "I'm just worried Wesley won't come with us." Erik stood up from his chair and took my plate. "We will never know if we never try my friend."

"New York" I thought. "Here we come"  
.  
.  
.  
Pulling up at Wesley's door was a terrifying experience for me. My heart was pounding and I didn't know what to feel. 

But I knew that Wesley would be very surprised to see me. 

Erik walked up the steps to Wesley's apartment in unison with me. 

I raised my hand to knock on the door, but stopped hesitantly. 

"You can do it Charles. I believe in you." 

Next thing I know the door is swinging open and I see a very familiar face. 

My twin brother Wesley. 

It seems like I'm the only one who doesn't have a look of shock on my face. Wesley has his eyes widened to the brim and Erik has his mouth hanging open. 

"Hello Wesley." I said. 

His strong American accent fluttered out of his red lips, "Long time no see big brother." 

I pulled him in for a hug and he responded fairly well by squeezing me until my air ran out. His toned muscles and wide body made me feel small and discreet.

Wesley pulled away and motioned for us to come in. He eyed Erik.

"So are you going to introduce me to your friend or am I going to have to develop a telepathic mutation so I can read his mind?" 

"Ah yes! Wesley this is my friend Erik. Erik this is my brother Wesley." 

Wesley extended his hand across from him and shook Erik's. 

"You never told me he was your twin brother. I was expecting someone a bit..smaller." 

Wesley chuckled and sat down on his black leather couch and motioned for us to do the same. Erik and I did as told. 

"So big brother what the hell are you doing back in New York so unexpected?" 

I folded my hands in my lap and spoke. 

"I'm working with the CIA now and I woul- 

"Wait hold the fuck up. Your working with the CIA? The same people who where trying to bring down the fraternity? The same CIA that tried to kill and experiment on both of us when we where younger?" 

"It's not like that Wes. They're recruiting mutants for a good cause...we're trying to being down a bad man named Shaw." 

Wesley stayed quit for a moment. He stood up and started navigating the room. 

"So what your saying here is that this bastard named what was it Shaw? Is trying to bring down the CIA? And you want me to help?" 

Erik spoke up. "He doesn't want to being down the CIA. He wants to start a nuclear war. And yes we're asking for your help." 

Wesley sat back down. "So tell me exactly Erik. What is it that you can do?" 

Erik had a concerned look on his face, "What I can do? I'm not sure what your implying." 

"He wants to know what your mutation is." I blurted out. 

"If I know Charlie here as well as you do then you know that he is a fucking genius, and that he wouldn't bring just anyone on an adventure like this. He would bring someone who knew what they where doing."

I "ughed" at the word Charlie. 

"Call me Charlie again and I won't only punch you but paralyse you." 

He chuckled and leaned back in his seat. 

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." 

I laughed under my breath at that statement because it's the same thing that we told Angel when we first met her. 

Erik brought his hand up and pulled the necklace that Wesley was wearing right off his neck. But Wesley grabbed it in mid-air and pulled it right back onto his neck. 

I'm guessing Erik saw this as an opportunity to show off because he brought his hand up again and bend the metal dog tag in half. 

Wesley's eyes widened. 

"So you can bend metal. We'll let me tell you something bub. I can bend bullets." 

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Erik asked. 

I managed to blurt out, "It means that he has super advanced reflexes, he can manipulate bullets to curve in mid air and that he is really good in combat." 

"What can I say I'm a special camper." 

Everything was silent for what seemed like forever. All you could hear was the sound of passing cabs and church bells ringing. 

"So Wes are you going to help us?" 

"Depends what do I have to do?" He hissed.

Erik spoke before I could even think to breath. "First off your going to help Charles and I find my Sister. Then your going to come with us back to the CIA compound and train your powers." 

I managed to throw Erik a disappointed glare as we did not discuss his sister. 

"Where is your sister anyways? And why the hell do I need to be trained? I'm a god damn master assassin!" 

"My sister Pershephone is somewhere in Germany. And Charles can explain later why you need to be trained all we need to know right now is if your coming of not." 

Wesley stood up. 

"Give me a minute to pack."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Hunt

Erik's POV

Charles pledged never to read my mind without my consent. This made him ask me question every damn second. Like "What's your sister like?" or "What even is her mutation? Or is she just normal?" I about lost it after the fifth question and finally answered him. 

"Your very similar to her you know. Your mutations are similar and you both Smart Asses."

His smile turned into a frown

I continued to speak. "She actually went to university. And she graduated four years ago. Now she's traveling the world." 

I felt a tear coming out of my eye but quickly wiped it away before Charles could see

"What is her mutation? And how is it similar to mine?" 

I sighed and stood up to pour myself another drink. "You'll find out when we meet her." 

I could tell that he didn't like that. He stood up and shuffled his feet slightly almost in a ballet sort of manner. 

"So shall we get to finding her?" he rapidly spoke. 

I nodded and gestured to the door. "Cerebro here we come."  
-  
-  
-  
Charles had only used Cerebro twice to find Angel and Wesley. Now it was time to look for my sister. 

Hank appeared out of the corner wearing his usual lab coat. He twiddled the controls for Cerebro. 

"Are you okay?" 

I snapped my head up slightly. Charles was taking off the silly helmet. I held back a laugh and spoke. 

"Yeah. Yea- I'm fine. I just haven't seen her in a very long time that's all." 

He put the helmet back on "Well I'm going to help you find her if its the last thing I do. You said that the last place that you'd seen her was Germany right?"

I nodded and he smiled back. "Okay Hank. Start her up."

Hank did as told and flipped Cerebro on. 

As Hank did this Charles' body did a slight jolt forward and his eyed widened to the brim. 

"Okay. Okay okay I think I've found her. But I can't see her face just the back of her head. This is strange." 

"Her hair is dark brown if that helps. Oh! And she has a scar on the back of her shoulder!" 

Charles seemed to be focusing on the image in his brain harder. I stepped forward slightly and held his hand. 

"She's not in Germany Erik. She's in London." 

I almost knocked Charles over by the state of the hug I gave him. He patted my back and took off the helmet. 

"I think Raven should come with us. Just so she doesn't feel somewhat out numbers by the gender stability." 

Hank came over with the exact coordinates and handed them over to Charles. 

"If this is where she is located I suggest we head over quickly. She isn't known for staying in one place for too long when she's angry." I said.

"Lead the way Gandalf." Charles joked. 

"After you Mr. Baggins."  
-  
-  
-  
Charles parked the car in front of the given location. A huge hotel called "The Ritz" 

"How the hell did she get into The Ritz? I knew she was smart and cunning but this is beyond her." 

I closed the car door slightly too hard and went up to Raven. 

"If thing get tough with my sister use your mutation at any cost. Do you understand?" 

She nodded. 

"I'd like to know what her mutation is exactly. Just so I'm prepared." 

"Lets just say its similar to Charles'"   
-  
-  
-  
We figured that the receptionist would let 3 random people just walk into one of the most prestigious hotels I'm the world. So raven turned into the CEO of the company. 

"You know you look rather dashing as a male" Charles joked. 

Raven resulted to punching him in the arm rather hard. 

"I'm kidding I'm kidding!" He pleaded. 

"What room was she in Charles?" I asked.

"Uhm room 1963 floor number 14" 

We all squeezed into the lift and patiently waited as the needle hit 14. 

I was sweating frantically and blinking rapidly. If it wasn't for us looking for my sister Charles would think Id be having a stroke or something. 

We slowly approached room number 1963. I hesitantly knocked on the door. When it didn't open I went for an old method. 

Using my mutation. 

I slowly put my hand in the door knob and felt the metal inside of it and around it until I could turn the tumblers and slowly twist the cold metal knob. 

Charles agreed to go in first even though I strongly objected. He slid between my arms and entered the room. 

The room seemed very silent and empty. I would have just given up and left if we haven't been suddenly stunned by my lovely sister who came at Charles with her suitcase. 

"Oh my god! Persephone stop!" I screamed. 

I seemed like she didn't realise what she was doing because after she laid her eyes in me her gaze instantly calmed. But not all the way. There was still a hint of pain in her eyes. 

She dropped the suitcase.

"Okay now that we got tha-

I was cut off by two belts flying over from the bed. I was pulled back and tied to the curtain rod. 

She was standing there with her arms up slightly over her hips, directing the belts where to go. 

 

"Leather belts. Good to know you can't escape out of them."

"Still nice to know your up to your old tricks Percy." 

"Call me Percy one more time and I will shove my shoe so far up your ass that you will be able to tap dance with your tongue ." She said as she lowered her arms. 

Raven then resorted to turning back into herself. She had a look on he face that said concerned mother. She grabbed one of Persephone's hands as if she was about to snap her it in half. 

"Raven stand down. At least you now know what her mutation is."

She gave a slight quirk of the mouth and stood back. She helped Charles up that who seemed to have a bloody lip. 

"What the hell where you thinking bringing the CIA in here Erik?" 

Charles jolted up. 

"How did you know we where CIA?" He asked.

She smiled and untangled the belts from my wrists. 

"My lovely sister here isn't only just telekinetic, but she's also a telepath." 

She pointed at Charles "I could feel you coming from a mile away. Decided not to block you out because I felt a familiar presence. Didn't think it would be you Erika." 

Glad to know we weren't done with the childish names. 

"Now." She raised hands up and slammed the door shut. 

"Answer my question. Why the hell did you bring the CIA to my doorstep?" 

I figured Charles should be the one to explain this situation but I went in ahead and spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3 - Genetic Beauty

Charles POV

We brought Persephone back to the CIA compound. Along with another mutant that we found named Darwin.   
They where both situated and moved into separate rooms by the hour, and where scheduled to come in for hanks medical exams at 6:30pm.

Persephone seemed like a very smart very cunning woman. And I'd like to know a lot more about her. More than what just Erik told me. I wanted to find out myself.

I figured it would be a good idea to talk to her in private, so I did what any other man might do and went straight to her room.

Before I could knock on her door the door swung open. Revealing Persephone in a blue shirt that went all the way up to her neck and blue jean shorts that tucked in just above the knee.

"Hello Charles. You know I could feel you coming from like just around the corner right?"

I smiled "I guess I forgot about that part. The whole another telepath in the building thing."

"Oh! Come in come in. I was almost finished unpacking." she said pointing at the two small suitcase on her bed.

I glanced over to the bed and saw that their was a fairly large amount of books in one of the suitcases. They peaked my interest so I stepped closer. I saw that they where all mostly fiction books, but with some selections that where non-fiction.

"You seem to like to read."

She stepped closer to me "We'll I do love books."

"As do I."

I picked up a copy of a familiar book. The Time Machine by H.G Wells.

"This happens to be one of my favorite books. Whenever I read it it makes me feel like a little boy again."

"Erik got me that book for my 11th birthday." she said pointing at it. I handed the book back to her and with her mutation she sent it across the room and set it in a small table beside the window.

"Forgot you could do that." I said.

She stepped closer to me. I could hear her breathing.

"Anything else you'd like to know?"

I put my fingers to my temple and attempted to read her mind.

A sharp noise hit my ears.

"Agh!"

She sat me down. "You can stop trying to read my mind Charles. I'm not going to let you in."

"I would really like to get into that beautiful mind of yours."

She seemed to blush at that comment. She brought her hand up and swiped all the books and suitcases off her bed. She pulled herself up and sat crossed cross on the middle of the bed and motioned for me to come closer.

But before I could do anything she untied my shoes and they where flung against the wall.

"That's not fair! I have not her choice now. I have to get into bed with you." I threw her a glare.

"Not in that was sweetie. But I could tell you more about myself."

I couldn't help but feel a bit like I was being hit on. So I considered.

I starred at my watch. 3:00pm. 30 minuets wouldn't hurt? I crawled up onto the bed and sat identical to Persephone.

She gripped onto my hand.

"I should probably apologise for beating you with my suitcase."

I let out a slight laugh. "Yeah I was wondering when we would talk about that again."

Her chocolate brown hair moved and bounced around when she laughed. And her pink lips curved into perfectly to her cheeks. I'm going to say it now. Persephone was bloody stunning. And I really wanted to get no know everything about her.

"Go ahead. Get inside me."

"What?! What is tha- uhm."

She chuckled and nudged my shoulder.

"I meant inside my head you idiot! God you'd think a proffeser would be abit smarter."

God I felt like an idiot!

"Just do it!" She encouraged.

I put my fingers to temple and them brought them back down to my side. "Why would I want to read your mind when I could just read your lips?"

"Smooth." She said. "Use your mutation Charles before I block you out again!"

I put my fingers back to my temples. I could see everything clear as day. I scanned past some of her memories, trying to find something to talk about. I finally found something, Hanukah with Erik. There was something about scanning her memories in particular that made me uncomfortable. It's not like I haven't done this before. So what was I so afraid of?

I brought my fingers back down from my temples and held onto both her hands. She seemed to more comfortable about this than me.

"Let me read your lips."

My hands gripped tighter into her smaller ones.

"What would you like to know?" she asked with a small smile.

"I want to know your likes, dislikes, phobias, favorite foods. Your life with Erik, more about your mutation. General stuff." I inched forward slowly.

She brought her hand up and brought over a glass of wine and two glasses.

"Where did those come from?" I asked taking one of the glasses.

"I thought that if I was coming to stay with Erik again, I would come prepared."

She poured the wine into the first glass. A dark red liquid fell from the bottle and filled the container almost half way.

I put my glass forward and she poured some of the dark liquid into the glass.

"So tell me. Why did you leave Erik?" that question has been itching in the back of my head ever since Erik mentioned he had a sister.

"We'll let me see. I left Erik after he started to become obsessed with killing Shaw. We where both experimented in in the holocaust prison camps, but Erik just never let it go. I understand that if anyone went into those camps they would never forget a single detail about it, but I did. I felt it would be better if I moved on from Shaw. And as you might know, Erik never let go."

Everything finally clicked.

"When I was scanning your mind I saw a little bit of you and Erik during Hanukah. Would you like to explain that?"

Her frown turned back into a smile. She seemed almost televised to stop talking about the camps.

"I was never into the whole superior being thing. I didn't believe in any form of god when I was younger. Erik hated me for that. He even tried giving me a Hebrew bible for my 10th birthday. He started to understand that I didn't really believe in anything about a year later. I always knew there was more to this world than myths. That's where my reading addiction started. I became obsessed with books! and I still am now. But even though I don't believe in anything I still celebrated Hanukah with Erik, Mama and Papa."

A single tear fell from her eye and slid down her cheek. I put my hand up and wiped the tear from her soft face.

After about the second glass of wine, I knew almost her whole life story. She disliked beans and loved onions. Her favourite colour was yellow and her favourite book was King Arthur and his Knights of The Round Table.

We talked about her life and even about mine.

"I have a twin brother you know. His name is Wesley. He's also a mutant. But his mutation isn't as groovy as mine."

"Oh so if I ever get bored with you I have your twin brother to spend time with!"

She nudged my shoulder. And started to laugh. I loved the way her cheeks widened and her mouth grew bigger every time she laughed. It made me want to just get closer to her. And that I did.

Before any of us could realise we where both slowly leaning in. I was only inches from her lips. We both inched forward until our lips met. Her pink lips seemed to perfectly fit with mine. She smelled of clean laundry and roses. And that smell just had me intoxicated with lust. She slowly opened her mouth slightly. I slid my tongue in and felt the warmth of her mouth.

We both stopped the kiss when one of the glasses of wine tipped over and spilled into both of our laps.

I grabbed the glass and we both laughed at the sea of red on her white bed.

I checked my watch 5:57.

"Persephone you have your tests with hank today! I completely forgot. I would have had you drink all of that wine if I would have remembered."

She put the bottle back into the suitcase and zipped it up. She walked over at put her small arms around my shoulder. Her small body fit perfectly against mine. "Looks like I'm going to have to reschedule."

She put her lips to mine and the electricity him me like a bus.


	4. Chapter 4 - Dirt

Erik's POV

 

I haven't seen Charles since we got back to the compound. And that was yesterday. Come to think of it I hadn't seen Persephone either. I figured that if he didn't show up to breakfast I would investigate. But breakfast starts at 10 and I couldn't wait that long, so I just went to Persephone's room anyways.

 

The walk to her room was an endless maze of twists and corridors. I got so lost that I had to try to telepathically talk to Charles

 

'Charles can you hear me?'

 

All I could hear was silence. He must be asleep. Or possibly in danger. Asking for directions seemed unnatural so I just wandered for a while until I found his room.

 

I placed my fist on the metal door and knocked.

 

After about two minutes of waiting. I knocked again. Again silence. I walked into the room to find it empty. Charles' bed didn't even looked like he slept in it last night. He must have had an early start. Or he might not have come to bed last night. Either way he wasn't here.

 

But maybe my sister was in her room. I don't think it hurts to go check on her. We hadn't talked since we found her yesterday. Maybe talking is just what we need. We weren't little children anymore. I felt it was time that we had a real adult like conversation.

 

I had the location of Persephone's room memorized so it wasn't very hard to find.

 

It's been years since we had a real heart to heart conversation, and I've missed her a lot. She said she left me because of my "Destructive behavior". I honestly didn't blame her. I was set on destruction and murder. But in my case it was the murder of a man who both tortured and experimented on the both of us. I was only trying to shield her from his horror, from his pain. I was only trying to protect her. And that's all I have ever truly tried to do in life.

 

The walk to Persephone's room seemed a lot faster than the walk to Charles' room. Perhaps it was because I actually knew where I was going. I arrived at Persephone's room; I could hear the familiar sounds of Frank Sinatra coming from the room. I didn't even bother with knocking so I let myself in.

 

I entered the room to see a sleeping Charles on my sister's bed and Persephone brushing her hair while singing the words to "Lover" by Frank Sinatra as she swayed back and forth. Her gaze caught mine as I froze in my tracks at the sight of Charles in the room.

 

"Oh good morning big brother! How was your sleep?"

 

I stood still as a statue with my jaw hanging wide open. Her expression didn't seem to change. "What is..wha- what is he doing in your bed?" I said it a bit louder than I meant too. I could hear Charles stirring out of his slumber. He stood up slowly and his messy brown curls swayed over his pail face.

 

He seemed as awestricken as I had.

 

"Oh my god Erik! Wha- What are you doing here?" He jumped out of the bed with an almost immediate reaction. He ran to my sister. At least he was fully clothed.

 

"I should be asking you that question my friend." It seemed like I had a frog in my throat. My friend sleeping with my sister? This whole day had already taken a turn for the worse.

 

Persephone spoke up "Oh calm down Erik, it's not like we did anything."

 

"So you two didn't...fondue?"

 

They both shook their heads in unison. I was surprised that Charles knew what fondue meant. It was a word that Persephone and I used when we were kids. We made it up so that our parents didn't know that we were talking about sexual intercourse in front of them.

 

Charles spoke up. "I came to her room last night to get to know her..and we ended up talking for hours and hours and we drank some wine. Then we uh kissed. No this is too weird to talk about. I can't." He seemed almost embarrassed to talk about the subject of courting my sister.

 

"Let's just say that Charles and I are REALLY good friends now. So you don't have anything to worry about big brother." She held Charles' hand. He seemed to blush with her touch.

 

"Yes bu-"

 

"No buts Erik! I'm a big girl and I know how to take care of myself."

 

That shut me right up.

 

"You two have only known each other for a day. Why the sudden romance?" I asked.

 

They both stood still. The needle on the record played moved off and it made a high pitched yelp. I went over too it and turned it off.

 

Persephone's eyebrow rose. She smiled at me and turned; she grabbed Charles' cheeks with both of her hands and brought their lips together. His hands traveled down her hips and stopped at her hips. If he would have gone lower I might have drop kicked him. Her hands fell from his cheeks and onto his shoulders. The kiss grew more passionate, as if they had forgotten that I was even in the building. Let alone in the room. She licked his bottom lips as if to ask for access and he slowly opened his mouth as she slid her tongue in.

 

I felt weird and uncomfortable just looking at them devour each other. I felt like a little boy watching a scary film for the first time. I spun around on my heels and left the room.

 

I suddenly didn't feel like having breakfast anymore.

.

.

.

The whole idea of my sister and a man that I've only known for about two weeks falling in love made me want to crush the nearest metal object. Unfortunately the nearest metal was the walls. And I didn't really want to crush everyone in the compound.

 

There was something about Charles. Just a certain spark to him that made me feel. Different. A good kind of different. He made me feel almost special. Like I belonged in this world. Now he was making my sister feel that way. I bet he just talks and talks to her about how amazing her mutation is. And Persephone being Persephone would listen with such curiosity. There both the biggest nerds in the universe. Nerds in love.

.

.

.

Breakfast was out of the question for me, but if I didn't show up the nerd twins would be suspicious. So I showed up but didn't pile my plate with food. I ate some eggs and didn't feel like even touching my strips of bacon.

 

At the breakfast table sat the familiar faces of the CIAs new mutant division. Angel, Darwin, Raven, and everyone's favorite human Moira. Hank was in his lab as always, Wesley was out, and the mutant scholars where nowhere to be found.

 

They didn't show up together. Persephone came in first and sat down next to Raven. Two sausages and some scrambled eggs sat on her plate and where accompanied by a glass of cranberry juice. Almost immediately 30 seconds after Persephone had sat down, Charles came in the room and sat down in front of my sister. Coincidently that seat was just to my right. His plate was a small stack of pancakes and three sausages. He was drinking orange juice.

 

He smiled at me as he brought a slice of his sausage to his red lips. He turned and looked at Persephone as he licked the grease off of his lips. That alone wanted to make me throw up, so I downed my glass of water and spoke "So Charles are we going to go search for anymore mutants today or are you busy?" I make air quotes around busy.

 

"Yes, I think we will be searching for more mutants today. I think we should bring Persephone here with us."

 

"What about me?" Raven stated.

 

"You're staying here and helping Hank with the serum he's developing for you." He brought the pancake to his mouth and chewed.

 

She stood up and took her plate in her hands "Fine." She stepped out of the room and nodded and winked at Persephone. Not in a rude way. But in a secret girl code type of way. My sister nodded back and continued with her eggs. It didn't seem like she read her mind. I guess that girls have the weirdest way of expressing emotions.

.

.

.

Charles and Persephone didn't hesitate clinging onto each other the whole.damn.time. They both sat in the back of the car as close as humanly possible as they flipped through a book of genetics that Persephone insisted in bringing with her because she said "It would give Charles and I more time to bond." She might have been incredibly smart, but genetics wasn't her strongest suit.

"Mutation took us from single-celled organisms to being the dominant form of reproductive life on this planet. Infinite forms of variation with each generation, all through mutation."As Charles spoke Persephone kept her eyes on him with such admiration. It seemed like she was truly intrigued in Genetics and wasn't just trying to make Charles swoon. Even thought my sister never went to college, she was truly one of the smartest people I have ever met. She was the one who broke us out of the concentration camp when we were imprisoned. She was the one who raised me when our mother died. She was my best friend.

The rest of the trip was just agonising. They both tried to see what would happen if they entered each other's mind at the same time. Which ended in me almost swerving off the road and killing us all because apparently when two telepaths link together at the same time a very loud piercing wale emits from their brain waves and basically hits any living thing in a five mile radius. We where lucky we where the only ones on the road.

Their whole relationship was moving way to fast. Period. They had only know each other for two days but yet they both knew each others life story. I suppose its because they have read each others memories. Maybe that's why Charles knew what fondue meant.

After an agonising two hours of "You read my mind!" "No you read my mind!", kissing, "Groovy mutation!", Persephone telling embarrassing childhood stories, and more kissing, we finally arrived at our desired location. The Crimson Moon Flower Nursery.

"So what type of mutant are we looking for? Female or Male?" Persephone said as she clung onto Charles as she exited the car.

"Female. Her name is Adelaide."

Charles didn't seem to be paying much attention to the task at hand.

I decided to ditch the both of them and go on ahead into the nursery myself. They soon realised I was moving so they tagged along afterward.

As we entered the nursery an elderly woman greeted us kindly. "Good afternoon! What can I do you for?"

"We're looking for Adelaide Hollows." Charles spoke. The elderly woman's face fell as she heard those words. "Oh what did she do this time?" I spoke up oddly "Nothing we just need to talk to her." She gestured behind her. Charles gave a small "thank you" as we passed her on our way to the door. We entered the back of the nursery to witness short, blonde girl, carrying a sack of dirt.

"Uhm hello? What can I help you with?" American. Why did they always have to be American? "Are you Adelaide Hollows?" Asked Charles. She took a step back slightly. Almost as if she was taking a fighting stance. "Who's asking?" Persephone let go of Charles' hand and stepped forward. "Your thoughts are so loud. Don't worry Adelaide you have nothing to be afraid about." She reacted instantly and stepped closer to Persephone. She was nose to nose with her when a pile of dirt hit Persephone in the back of the head.

"What the hell was that?" She said patting the back of her long brown hair. Adelaide face spelled out that she was the one who did it. Another small pile of dirt was in midair, but it fell back to the floor. She had a look of disgust on her face. "That. That was her." Said Charles pointing to Adelaide. She looked scared. "Please don't take me away! I don't want to be experimented on! And if you try anything I will hurt you!" Tears started streaming down her face as she fell to the ground. "We're not going to hurt you Adelaide. We came to help you." Charles spoke. " How do I know I can trust you?" She sniffed.

Persephone raised her hands and brought over a very small pot that contained a tiny sunflower. "Because we're just like you." She housed it in her hand and brought it towards Adelaide. "I see your mutation is that you can control earth." She said smiling.

Adelaide smiled back. "I'm not very good at controlling it as you might be able to tell."

Charles raised a hand to her as if to help her stand up. "We are going to help you control it Adelaide. You just have to agree to come with us."

"And if I refuse?" She said.

"Well then your going to pick a mean fight with a metelkenetic and two telepaths." I said as I helped her stand up.

She smiled "Well then your lucky that your not going to fight whatever you would call me."


End file.
